The Mentor And His Student
by 1Thunderfire
Summary: After battling against a demonbeast foe, Meta Knight and Kirby decide to rest overnight in a cave on their way back to Dream Land. While resting, Meta Knight thinks about his relationship with Kirby, his little Star Warrior protégé, and what he means to him.


**My first Kirby story! :D**

 **It's funny; it's only recently that I've really felt a big interest in the Kirby games. I'd seen the anime and I had played as the cast in Super Smash Bros. and played** ** _Kirby's Epic Yarn_** **but it was as if I needed a bit of a push somehow (like with Fire Emblem I suppose for which I have the free copy of Sacred Stones to thank).**

 **I'm not quite sure what that push was; it might have been something to do with the music, especially** ** _Kirby and the Crystal Shards_** **(that boss music is awesome!) So I downloaded it and I thought, you know what? I'm enjoying this! I'm going through the anime again and I've got** ** _Kirby Triple Deluxe_** **for Christmas (that Moonstruck Blossom music). For me, it is now Kirby time. I am Kirbying it. And I've been reading some really good Kirby fanfics.**

 **Here's to the pink puffball Kirby and the mysterious masked swordsman Meta Knight! I thought, what with watching the anime, I'd delve into their relationship a little. Enjoy!**

 **P.S Why does this thing never let me have a proper gap between line breaks and underlined titles? Gah.**

 **Edit: Completely forgot about _Kirby & The Amazing Mirror!_ I had it on the 3DS as a free copy for ages but it was only a few months ago that I actually got round to playing it fully and I was intrigued enough to play more. Kirby's cute and cool. :)**

* * *

 **The Mentor And His Student**

"Come Kirby, we need only travel a little further and then we shall rest."

The Star Warrior in question, looking bleary-eyed, trudged on after his mentor, and shivered as another gust of wind blew straight through him.

It was clear that Kirby was struggling. His mentor, Meta Knight, glanced at his surroundings, hoping that there would be shelter nearby. The weather was worsening and neither Star Warrior was in peak condition; not after today's battle. Meta Knight, much as he was loathe to admit it to himself, was past his prime and Kirby, in their species' terms, was still very much an infant and not fully developed in his powers. It had been a close run thing indeed.

The sky darkened and the temperature dropped even further. Meta Knight felt icy drops of rain fall onto his mask and the wind whip at his cape. He pulled his cape round tighter and looked at his shivering protégé. It would be some years yet until Kirby had a cape like Meta Knight's, not as a fashion statement or uniform, but as the dormant form of his wings, wings that Meta Knight kept secret from all but a few people including Kirby. While the process in growing wings was painful and arduous, they were undoubtedly a highly useful attribute to possess and right now, Kirby was disadvantaged in not having them.

Meta Knight blocked the rain from his eyes and again searched the landscape. After a few minutes, he located a suitable shelter; a cave not too far from where they were now. He didn't think it would be occupied by anything more than a few battys but in his experience, you couldn't be too careful.

With a wave of his hand, he motioned for Kirby to follow him and noted with concern his protégé's slow pace. It took longer than usual to reach the cave and once there, Meta Knight checked over his young charge again. The bandage wrapped around his arm seemed to be holding and the stain had not worsened.

"Kirby, are you OK?" he asked.

"Poyo…"

 _Hmm._ It was probable at this point that Kirby was just exhausted, not to mention hungry, as was his usual state of being. Meta Knight got a fire going and decided to cook their rations now they were in a place of relative safety. Kirby sat close to Meta Knight, warming himself up, and waited for dinner to be served. He yawned widely.

 _How long has it been since Kirby first arrived here?_ the old knight thought to himself as he waited for the flames to grow hot enough for cooking purposes. _Strange how time passes so fast. And yet I was like him when I was his age._

 _Hmm, I must be getting old thinking like this._

* * *

First Meeting

 _A Star Warrior? Could it be?_

Meta Knight tried not to raise his hopes too much even though he had spoken with Kabu, the prophetic totem, about the possibility. It had been far too long since he had felt the presence of a fellow Star Warrior, all dispersed since the Great War against Nightmare Enterprises. The Star Warriors had disappeared… but the demonbeasts had not. An evil entity like Nightmare could be suppressed for a long time, maybe even for a millennia, but it would never truly disappear.

But a new Star Warrior. One full of new strength, new powers, new courage. A beacon of light in the darkness. Such a figure would be a symbol of hope, the start of a new generation of Star Warriors, ready to beat back evil once again.

Meta Knight wrapped his cape around himself and left Castle Dedede with his two apprentices Sword and Blade in tow. He needed to see the new Star Warrior with his own eyes and assess his potential outside of the wild rumours already flying about town.

He guessed that the Star Warrior would be young and inexperienced and therefore in need of guidance which he would, of course, provide. However, he would need to be careful about such assistance. King Dedede was an obvious reason; he doubted that the monarch would tolerate the presence of this newcomer. Also, the Star Warrior would need to mature fast and become independent. The Star Warrior would have to think on their feet, be able to develop their abilities to their full potential, and be brave and strong. A little assistance from the shadows and a more hands-off approach would serve this purpose better, at least for the time being. Only when the Star Warrior had reached a certain level of maturity would they benefit from a closer mentor-student relationship.

He eventually located the Star Warrior in a shack where the Cabinet Minister's children, Tiff and Tuff were hiding and trying (and failing) to conceal the newcomer. He hadn't given them much consideration before; they had not been a part of his role but perhaps they would do so now if they helped the Star Warrior in the future.

He used Galaxia to reveal the Star Warrior, Kirby, from his hiding place. His sacred sword could determine whether the figure could be depended upon or not. Galaxia always spoke the truth.

 _He looks like me!_ was Meta Knight's first surprised thought upon seeing Kirby. A small, round, pink puffball: the most unlikely-looking of heroes. _Does that mean anything?_ Kirby looked confused, wondering what was going on, wondering who this strange, masked figure was staring at him with such interest. If Meta Knight didn't know any better, he could have sworn that Kirby was his own child.

 _He can wield me,_ Galaxia spoke in his mind. _And he possesses the Copy Ability._

The Copy Ability. A skill that very few warriors possessed. Most were proficient in one skill only and that served them well enough. But to be able to use the Copy Ability was to be far more flexible, to be able to use any ability with considerable expertise very quickly and to be far less hindered by what was available from the surrounding environment. A solitary rock, a chip of ice, a random spark: Kirby could take any element and use them to his own advantage against many a foe.

"So it's true," Meta Knight said quietly. Galaxia did not speak lightly; only a very select few could wield such a sacred blade. _After waiting so long, he is the one then. But he is very young, younger than I expected. Still, he has potential and his youth may perhaps be an advantage. Yes… He shall be my student._

Meta Knight later watched Kirby's battle against Octacon with great interest. He had shown fear at first but when he saw the children being threatened, he had immediately thrown himself into the fray. He had taken a battering (no surprise there for it was probably his first major battle), but he recovered quickly once he was reunited with his Warp Star and had transformed into Fire Kirby, the first of many abilities he would wield.

 _He is a natural,_ Meta Knight thought, communicating with Galaxia. He felt Kirby brimming with power much like his own.

 _He reminds you of yourself._

 _Perhaps. But he needs tempering like steel under a forge. He needs to become a strong warrior, Galaxia, if he is to take the fight to Nightmare in the end._

 _That is true. But remember also that he is a child and will not naturally be inclined to your way of thinking. Your kind ages slowly. He may need discipline, but he will also need encouragement as well. He will need friends for what would he fight for otherwise? Surely you were like that in your childhood?_

 _That was a long time ago._

 _Perhaps,_ Galaxia said, with a light laugh, _you need reminding_. She then drew up a very old memory and presented it in full making Meta Knight stagger with the sudden flashback.

 _I do wish you would not show me memories such as those. I'm quite sure my tutor never forgive me for accidentally setting fire to his precious paintings. And besides, we must focus on the present and on Kirby._

 _Of course. But do remember that no matter how much you forge him into a warrior, he is still a child at heart as well._

* * *

A child, yes. Meta Knight had to remind himself of that on numerous occasions. Sometimes, it was clear that Kirby was still a child when he wandered about town quite happily, either playing with the children or getting free meals off various townspeople. It was clear he was still a child when he took such joy in sucking a lollipop or had a story read to him. It was clear that he was still a child when he also drew pictures in chunky crayons. Meta Knight was one such recipient of them. He kept them on his desk when he was busy writing out reports.

And yet there were times when Meta Knight had to treat Kirby as a warrior-in-training and prepare him for his role in life, that there were many occasions in which there was no time for games, that it was his duty to serve and protect others, that he would be constantly risking his life as a Star Warrior. Like today, in fact.

It had been a harsh day. They had travelled to a neighbouring kingdom of Dream Land, accepting a request for urgent help, that the kingdom's capital was being attacked by a terrible monster. The escapades of the Star Warrior Kirby had inevitably spread and as there was no suitable hero within this particular kingdom, they had contacted Dream Land instead. Of course Meta Knight went with Kirby for it was out of the question that he would go on his own and of course they had accepted right away. They were Star Warriors; fighting demonbeasts was their job in life.

Meta Knight had wondered whether it was yet another demonbeast that King Dedede had bought, one that had somehow escaped over the border, but it seemed that the king was innocent this time. Wonders never ceased.

The demonbeast… it had been a powerful one. When he and Kirby had arrived in the capital, the towering monster had already destroyed several civic buildings with many no doubt perishing inside, as well as it having already eaten random, unfortunate people. Seeing it breathe fire, Meta Knight instructed Kirby to copy a rock in order to transform into Stone Kirby. Ice, or perhaps water, would have been better but unfortunately, there was none to hand. Then, armed with Galaxia, Meta Knight charged forwards with Kirby following close by, as determined as ever, ready to transform when the time was right, to crush the monster's weak spots. Both were forced to evade the demonbeast's fireball barrage on their way, each one blasting the ground beneath and forming a large crater.

Just before Kirby had planned to transform, the demonbeast darted forwards faster than they had thought possible and slashed at the Star Warrior.

Kirby crashed into the ground and cried out loud, feeling a sudden incredibly hot, burning pain on his arm. It throbbed angrily and it took Kirby a moment to regain his composure before his adrenaline kicked in again. In the meantime, the demonbeast lashed out again with steel-edged claws and Meta Knight rushed forward blocking the attack against his student. It gave Kirby the chance to transform though even in the midst of battle, Meta Knight noticed the deep gouge in his rock form, the same place where Kirby had received his wound.

The demonbeast, a two-headed dragon, roared as Kirby crashed into it as several hundred pounds of solid rock.

Such battles. This was why training was so important even if one was absolutely heart-sick of it.

* * *

Training

"Kirby, we are not playing games. We must continue your training. You need to develop knowledge in all forms of combat if you wish to become a true Star Warrior and as one who can use the Copy Ability, it is all the more important that you are proficient in each and every ability possible." The mentor and his student were in the castle grounds, away from prying eyes, with strict instructions that even the Waddle Dees do not disturb them. They were meant to be focussing on sword training today. But his student was refusing to cooperate.

The pink puffball shook his head and gave a pleading look. He didn't want to train today. He just wanted to play. Besides, he had done so much training recently that he was sick to death of it. Why couldn't his mentor understand that? He needed to have fun as well.

"I will brook no argument. Take up this sword and show me how well you have learnt the recent techniques I taught you."

Kirby shook his head again and backed away from the sword. He said "Poyo, poyo!" and waved his hands about. Meta Knight still held the sword out. Though Kirby could only see his mentor's yellow eyes from beneath that silver mask, he still looked quite stern and was not about to shift on the subject.

Kirby was frustrated that he couldn't get his point across properly. He knew exactly what he was thinking but he could not quite form the words yet and sometimes misunderstandings developed because of his lack of expertise with the language. He just wasn't in the mood for training. In all honesty, he hadn't been in the mood this particular week but he had persevered because Meta Knight had insisted upon it after the latest monster attack in Cappy Town and he didn't want to disappoint his mentor. But Meta Knight had ramped up the intensity of the training and Kirby was leaving each session battered and exhausted. He was crashing into his bed each night, feeling too tired to even dream. He hadn't even had the chance to go to Kawasaki's and try his latest dish. He just wanted a break: that was all.

He was trying Meta Knight's patience. His past month had been fraught with difficulties owing to King Dedede's shenanigans and diplomacy had been required in several instances. Monsters that King Dedede had not ordered had been popping out of nowhere and Meta Knight had quite the job in clearing them without bringing them to the populace's attention. Normally, he was quite patient with his protégé but it had been a trying time indeed.

"Take up the sword, Kirby," he repeated. "We have a lot to be getting on with and I will not be stopping even if it gets dark. You shall need to learn how to fight in the dark in the future in any case. It is vital that you undergo these lessons. Think of it this way: the sooner we begin, the sooner we finish."

"Poyo."

"Take up the sword, Kirby.

"Poyo!"

"Take up the sword, Kirby."

"POYO!"

"Kirby," said Meta Knight in a cold voice. "I will not have you defy me. Do you think the demonbeasts will take it easy on you when you have neglected your training? Do you think I would not be pushing you so hard if it was not so important, if I did not think you capable of it? You must be pushed beyond your limits if you wish to improve in any way. You cannot depend upon potential alone if you fail to sufficiently develop it. If you do not focus on constantly improving and honing your abilities, you may die. And against such powerful demonbeasts, without training, you will most certainly die. I will not have defiance or laziness be the cause of that. Do I make myself clear? _Take up the sword._ "

Kirby took up the sword. He duly performed the techniques Meta Knight had shown him and sparred with his mentor, perhaps with more ferocity than usual. But at the end of the day, when the session had finished, Kirby ran off without saying good night, without looking back, and Meta Knight saw his eyes shining too brightly.

He wished the guilt did not strike such a heavy blow.

* * *

And yet the battle in the kingdom next door showed how important such training was. The dragon's tail whipped into Kirby before he had the chance to avoid it, slow as he was in his stone form. The next moment, the dragon demonbeast attempted to incinerate the young Star Warrior with crimson flames, pushing Kirby further and further back until he was battered against an old tower with a terrible blow. The dragon would have bludgeoned Kirby to death had Meta Knight not then distracted the monster, stabbing it with his shining blade. He danced a deadly battle against the monster allowing Kirby the chance to recover. When he emerged from the rubble, he found he had lost his stone ability.

Seeing his mentor locking blades with the monster's sword-like claws, Kirby quickly looked for another source that he could copy in order to re-join the fray. He noticed a metal bar amongst the rubble and inhaled it without further thought. Now he was Sword Kirby, a budding swordsman fuelled by determination and a growing rage. With a battle cry, he had charged forwards and left a serious gash on his enemy's body, only wishing he had his Warp Star with him in order to reach the monster's head.

Funny, thought Meta Knight, as they rested in the cave, gazing at his sleepy student, how one moment Kirby could completely focus on the situation before him, fighting with an intensity that belied his years, and then the next, be distracted between a new toy and a butterfly fluttering past. Though he never said it out loud (for he had an image to uphold), Meta Knight did find his protégé's antics amusing indeed.

* * *

Play-Time

Though Kirby never knew it, Meta Knight watched over him constantly when he wasn't working at the castle. It was for Kirby's well-being obviously, he told himself. He had to make sure that his student didn't get himself into scrapes that were very difficult to get out of. Goodness knows that wasn't difficult considering the frequency that King Dedede ordered monsters from Nightmare Enterprises who then went to attack Kirby and put his life in great danger. No, he needed to keep a watchful eye over the young Star Warrior and assess his progress.

With his cape wrapped around him as usual, stood on a tree branch near the riverbank, he saw Kirby cheerfully watching a number of butterflies fluttering over a multi-coloured flowerbed. With animated joy, he followed them down the riverside and every now and then, jumped as he walked and flapped his arms as if he suddenly expected to take to the air and fly along as they did.

 _Ah, my friend. You shall fly one day without needing a Copy Ability, once you are old enough,_ the old knight thought wryly. _Your wings will prove most useful to you as a Star Warrior. It is better than floating in many ways I assure you._

Meta Knight stopped himself and gave a small sigh. Why couldn't he think of Kirby as anything else but a warrior-in-training? He needed to remind himself that not everything Kirby did was for the purpose of fighting monsters. He was just enjoying himself like any small child would although unlike most small children, he could be trusted to look after himself on his own. Except Meta Knight was often observing him so that he wasn't really alone.

Kirby had lost interest in the butterflies and was now curiously examining an oddly-shaped twig. With a cheerful poyo, Kirby gathered a number of twigs and raced ahead to the nearest bridge. He dropped them all over one side and then watched to see them floating along the river's current, guessing as to which one would reach the next bridge first.

Meta Knight could not help but smile to himself as he followed his student. Seeing Kirby having fun that made absolutely perfect sense to his student if not to anyone else perhaps made him feel… happy. He realised that he liked watching Kirby at play. In fact, he very much enjoyed watching Kirby at play. It was nice, he thought, to relax for once and be at peace.

A bird took wing and made a noise that distracted Kirby. He looked around for the source of the sound and to Meta Knight's surprise, he spotted him.

"Poyo! Poyo!"

He was perhaps surprised for a moment upon seeing his mentor but whether he assumed that Meta Knight had simply been taking a stroll or whatever, it didn't really matter to Kirby. Kirby bounced up and down on the spot and didn't stop until Meta Knight had joined him by the riverside.

"You seem to be having fun, my friend," Meta Knight began, as if he hadn't been observing Kirby at all. "What is it you are doing?"

Kirby considered the matter deeply and then pointed to the floating sticks with a cheerful poyo.

"Ah. I take it Tiff and Tuff showed you that one?"

Kirby nodded. He then got Meta Knight to follow him until they reached a sand pit that Kirby had found earlier. The sand was full of squiggles and other drawings.

Meta Knight wished he could perhaps be a little more open with Kirby. Less of a mentor for once and more of a friend. He wished at times, that he could drop his guard and not have to care about it. But, truth be told, he wasn't sure how to go about that.

"Play!"

"Hmm? Don't you wish to play with Tiff and Tuff?"

"Meta play!" And Kirby tugged at his cape with that pleading look, desperately wishing for his mentor to join in. He looked at Meta Knight then towards the sand pit and back at Meta Knight again in case he didn't make his point clear enough.

For a moment, Meta Knight's eyes glowed pink.

What the hell. What harm could a little bit of playing do? Let his inhibitions go for once. It would be the perfect way to bond with his student.

"Very well," he agreed. "But you shall have to tell me what game you propose to play."

Kirby looked incredibly happy, not really believing that his mentor would actually decide to play with him. He pulled Meta Knight into the sand pit and pulled out two sticks he had left there previously.

The game was actually far more complicated than Meta Knight would have gave Kirby credit for and he was quite sure there were some rule changes along the way depending on some circumstances that Meta Knight hadn't quite fathomed out.

But, he had to admit to himself, he did have fun.

* * *

One moment full of life, the next fighting to the death. Kirby had been desperate to help his mentor defeat the terrible foe. He charged up his sword and sent several sword beams surging towards the two-headed dragon, each one making contact, causing the monster to roar with agony. Kirby flicked his sword in defiance, ignoring the injuries he had received.

Transforming his cape into wings, Meta Knight had attempted to fly several times to the dragon's head, its volcanic breath burning the very air, preventing any notion of easy passage. It caused even more destruction during the heated battle. If it continued, there wouldn't be any capital left.

"Try to lead it into the countryside, Kirby!" he shouted over the cacophony. "We shall take it out there! It is weakened now!"

Though Kirby had not answered back, he must have heard for he ran away with the burning demonbeast giving chase. Not knowing when the blow would land, Kirby had still managed to avoid most of the monster's attacks though every now and then, he was catapulted off his feet by the shockwaves generated by his enemy. He picked himself up quickly each time before the monster had any chance in finishing him off.

Meta Knight had given up the attempts to reach the monster's head for the time being and instead sped up to join Kirby's side. The young Star Warrior breathed heavily and Meta Knight saw the blood steadily dripping from his arm.

 _Kirby. I wish I did not have to involve you in this._

Of course, there had been no choice in the matter, Meta Knight sighed to himself as he cooked their meal. Kirby was capable of fighting of course, but every now and then, the thought crossed his mind as to whether the next battle Kirby endured would be his last. For a moment, his eyes flashed red when he thought of how King Dedede treated Kirby. If the monsters came through on their own into Dream Land, then that would be OK; you could not attach blame to anyone. But King Dedede ordered monsters from Nightmare Enterprises time and time again.

Meta Knight told himself that they were good trials for Kirby, allowing him to develop his powers earlier than usual, especially when they could quite possibly face even worse demonbeasts on the rest of Popstar and within Gamble Galaxy and beyond.

But still…

* * *

King Dedede

"Meta Knight!" the self-proclaimed monarch yelled, summoning the knight to his throne room. "What are you doin' with that pink puffball Kirby? Why's he still knockin' about my castle an' town?"

Meta Knight remained calm as he answered his liege: "Sire, Kirby does no harm in roaming about the castle nor the town. He is well-liked by the citizens and he has made some good friends. He is more interested in eating and playing than he is causing you… trouble, your Majesty."

"He don't need to be interested in causin' me trouble to give me trouble!" Dedede scoffed. "That boy's more trouble than any of you realise! He's after me an' my guards don't guard me properly an' my sworn knight ain't bothered about lookin' after my royal personality either!"

"Sire, I assure you-"

"You never even tole me what you do with that pest anyway!" Dedede whined.

"I keep an eye on him, sire," the old knight replied truthfully, "to make sure that he keeps himself out of mischief. You know that he has considerable powers as well, sire, so I help him control them to the best of his abilities."

"I don't want you helpin' him, I want riddin' of him!"

"But why, sire?"

"Why?" Dedede looked shocked for a moment, as if it was impossible for such a question to be asked. "Because… because… he undermines my authority that's what! You're my knight; you're not supposed to question my thinkin'!"

"Of course, sire."

"That pink puffball," the king grumbled to himself. "Dunno what right he has to defy me. He makes me a look like a laughin' stock an' no matter what I throw at him, he always throws them back. How does he keep on doin' that anyway? He's so dumb he can't even speak properly yet!"

"He is but an infant still, sire," Meta Knight replied with a touch of coolness. "An infant that you think threatens your reign. Perhaps if you would extend the hand of friendship-"

"That ain't never happenin' Meta Knight! An' if you don't get rid of dat dere Kirby by tomorrow, you're gonna get your wage cut to absolutely zilch!"

"I was under the impression that you did not pay me anyway, sire."

"GAAAAAHHH! JUS' GET IT DOOOONNNNEEE!"

 _No doubt he'll order another monster,_ Meta Knight supposed as he excused himself from the throne room. He would have to keep an eye on his Majesty's activities again. _When they threaten his castle and his life more often than not, why on earth does he keep on ordering them?_

It was troubling that such individuals existed and they were the reason why Nightmare Enterprises were so successful, preying on the greed, small-mindedness and cruelty that prevailed in the universe. Always there would be someone who wished to order demonbeasts to further their own purposes and desires. It was a constant war that the Star Warriors had waged against in the past but the Star Warriors were diminished now. Yet the demonbeasts still prevailed.

Of course Dedede had ordered another monster and from the sidelines, Meta Knight saw Kirby defeat the monster once again, each battle allowing him to grow and mature that little more.

But when Meta Knight saw that flash of terror in Kirby's eyes, he felt his own spark of terror rise; terror he couldn't remember feeling before. Kirby _had_ to fight as a Star Warrior; Meta Knight knew that better than anyone. And yet there were times when Meta Knight wished he could hold Kirby and tell him that the monsters had just gone away…

* * *

Monsters, however, would not go away by themselves. Once they had led the two-headed dragon into the countryside out of harm's way, they were able to concentrate all their efforts on fighting it. With Kirby distracting the monster, Meta Knight had finally been able to soar on top its head and once there, plunged Galaxia straight into its skull.

Both winced at the sound of the dreadful death throes. They managed to retreat to a safe distance before the demonbeast exploded and left not one trace of its existence behind.

"Excellent work, Kirby," the old knight panted. "That was a… difficult fight. But you performed admirably."

He then saw the tears in Kirby's eyes. His wound was really beginning to hurt now.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt," Meta Knight said as Kirby flinched at his touch. He held Kirby's arm and began to bandage it. "You were lucky it did not go any deeper."

Once Kirby was administered to, Meta Knight had decided that they would head back to Dream Land, the battle taking them so far from their original spot they might as well return home and recover there. He could always send a message to the other kingdom's inhabitants telling them of the victory.

The weather had then worsened and Kirby was exhausted prompting Meta Knight to find refuge for the night. In the cave, feeling that he had done more than enough reflecting on past times, he pulled the now-cooked rations off the fire.

"There we go, Kirby," said Meta Knight aloud. "I must congratulate you on your patience in not trying to eat these before they are ready considering how hungry you must be. Kirby?" he said when his student did not respond.

He then realised that Kirby was curled up against him fast asleep, resting on Meta Knight's cape, little, stubby arms trying to hold his mentor close. He shifted about in his sleep and nuzzled further against the old knight, sharing his warmth, feeling a sense of security.

Meta Knight's eyes were a kaleidoscope of colours before settling down to flicker between blue and pink, between pride and affection. How Kirby had changed his life! He had given Meta Knight a renewed sense of purpose in life, someone to watch out for and care for. He found himself pulling his cape from under Kirby before wrapping it round the pair of them, keeping both cosy on this harsh night.

Kirby's eyes flickered open for a moment; deep, blue eyes that reflected the stars.

"Meta… Knight?"

Meta Knight looked down in surprise and seeing Kirby look up at him, felt an uncharacteristic amount of warmth and affection for his student. That was the first time Kirby had said his full name.

"You haven't been asleep long, my friend," he said. "Would you like something to eat now or later?"

Kirby shook his head.

"Very well. In that case, wake me up when you are ready and then we can make the final stretch back to Dream Land. Tomorrow should be more conducive for travelling."

"Meta..."

The young Star Warrior dropped off almost immediately again and Meta Knight felt his rhythmic breathing an oddly comforting sensation. He pulled Meta Knight's cape a little tighter round him and soon enough, appeared to Meta Knight to be having a pleasant dream.

"Kirby," he said fondly to himself. "What would I do without you? You have grown indeed. And I am… proud of you, my friend."

Meta Knight found himself unusually light-hearted. And with that thought, he soon fell asleep himself and passed the rest of the night with dreams more happy than normal.


End file.
